The Bane of Sauron
by BlackPhantom247
Summary: In the Grimm darkness of Middle Earth, A savior has come to kick Sauron's ass. Rated M cause, it's DOOMGUY. BRING OUT THE BIG FUCKING GUN 9000! Reviews are welcome.
1. Chapter 1

_**I do not own Doom or Lord of the Rings.**_

"The DoomSlayer suddenly found himself back on mars, but to his surprise, he was still suspended in midair. At that moment he noticed the 'noble' doctor Samuel Hayden. "You've won, it's over, you've stopped the invasion and closed the portal. But it's come at a price, argent, Vega, this entire operation."

With a gesture to the DoomSlayer, he continued. "You see I've watched you work, come to understand your motivation. You think the only way is to kill them all, leave nothing behind, and you may be right. But we can't just shut it all down."

With that, Hayden used his personal tether to retrieve the crucible and proceeded to hold it like Excalibur. And with a gesture to the crucible, he continued. "But with this, we can continue our work. I am not the villain in this story. I do what I do because there is no choice."

Suddenly, the installations dumb AI announced "rerouting tether coordinates complete."

And with that, the Doctor proceeded to wrap things up. "Our time is up. I can't kill you, but I won't have you standing in our way. Until we see each other again."

Afterwards, as Doctor Samuel Hayden turned to leave, the tether activated sending the DoomSlayer to Heaven knows where

...

Frodo felt helpless as he was looked down upon by the ghostly form of the ring-wraith, the eerie chanting in black speech paralyzing the hobbit with fear. Then, as if the wraith sought to confirm the hobbits location, it slowly stretched out its arm towards Frodo, somehow attracting the ring on his finger, and suddenly it pulled back and stabbed the hobbit in the shoulder, drawing a scream of pain in the process. Amidst the confusion, a bright flash caught the nazguls attention as they saw a green armored man standing before them. After a few moments of tense silence, the lead nazgul lunged with its blade towards the newcomer, as if sensing the threat he posed. Only to find itself disarmed and lying flat on the ground while the being inspected the blade it used with a subtle curiosity.

Then as if the very weather sensed the mans displeasure at what he discovered the air around them suddenly grew colder as he crushed the blade in his hand and ran towards the nearest wraith before the pieces even hit the ground and met it with a wild haymaker to the face, sending it flying twenty feet away. He then spun around and met a second one who attempted to attack him from the rear with a knee to the chest before grabbing it by the hood and throwing it into a third straight into one of the pillars, the force of the impact causing it to break and fall, taking the two wraiths with it. The final two in front of him decided to make a break for it, but not before he grabbed the closer of the two by the hood and punted it clear across the open plains surrounding the area. He then remembered the first wraith he encountered and turned around to see if it was still there, sure enough he caught it jumping off the edge screeching something that sounded a lot like 'FUCK THIS SHIT!' As it made a break for it, Frodo suddenly reappeared as he finally got the ring off, releasing a pained scream as he did so.

...

Despite the current predicament, Doom was glad to be able to break a few skulls, Hayden's betrayal pissed him off to no end. His musing was interrupted by a sharp scream of pain and a concerned voice calling out to the source, "Frodo!"

Turning in their general direction Doom noticed what appeared to be a child with an adults face running towards another individual of similar stature whom he noticed was wounded by the same demonic weapon he destroyed just a minute ago. This caused him to walk towards the individual identified as Frodo, prompting the one tending to him to draw his sword (if you could even call it that) and block his path, it was noble of him, but Doom preferred to avoid unnecessary bloodshed, "I am no threat."

Doom then felt a blade at the nape of his neck as he heard a newcomer speak, "than what is your intention with Frodo?"

"I discovered that his wound was inflicted by a demonic weapon, I possess the means to nullify the effects."

With that the blade lowered and the (uh?) adult-child moved out of his way, letting him move towards Frodo. Once there his arm began to crackle orange with pure argent energy as he placed it on the wound. After a few moments Frodo's breathing steadied and Doom stood back up and turned to the others. He noticed two other adult-child individuals appear from behind a nearby rock before he spoke, " the poison has been neutralized but I suggest finding experienced healers to treat the wound."

The regular man of the group then responded as he picked Frodo up, "I do not have the means to treat this, he needs elvish medicine."

Unknown to them Doom raised an eyebrow in confusion, Elves? Where the hell did he end up?

Before he could ponder it further, the darker haired smaller individual suddenly ran towards the edge of the area and shouted with fear in his eyes, "we've got company!"

This prompted Doom to move towards the edge where the individual was and sure enough he could see the five wraiths whose asses he kicked heading their way accompanied by four more, apparently wanting a piece of the punishment. Unfortunately for them, Doom didn't have time for this shit, so he drew out one of his personal favorites, the BFG 9000, and took aim. Before he fired however, he noticed the adult-child who shouted the warning standing a little to close for comfort. "You might want to step back."

Once he did, Doom fired a round which impacted the ground just in front of the wraiths and as a result knocking them off balance. The trace rays setting them on fire and causing them to run away screeching in pain. With that Doom turned around to find the group of 5 staring at him in a comedic manner. "Which way do we go?"

That question got their attention and the man responded, "we keep heading west and we will eventually hit Rivendell." With that the group left weathertop behind.

 _ **There we go, the Bane of Sauron revamp finally out.**_

 _ **Constructive criticism is appreciated.**_

 _ **I have given Doom the ability to speak to make writing dialogue easier.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**I do not own Doom or Lord of the Rings.**_

Rivendell.

Doom had to admit, the place had a 5-Star view. But there was still one problem.

How the hell was he going to get back to Mars?

If he didn't stop Dr. Hayden, the idiot cyborg would cause another hell invasion and he wouldn't be there to drive it back. His musings were interrupted as someone called out to him, causing Doom to turn around and find Gandalf and another individual he did not recognize wearing a simple yet elegant red robe with some sort of white garments underneath and giving off an aura of authority that Doom couldn't help but give a modicum of respect to. As the two individuals reached Doom, the wizard turned towards the individual beside him and said, "Allow me to introduce Elrond, Lord of Rivendell."

In response, Doom gave Elrond a nod of acknowledgment to which he replied, "It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, but I'm afraid we have more pressing matters to discuss. Come with me please."

With that, he turned towards the building behind him and headed towards it, Doom and Gandalf in tow. Upon reaching the balcony, Doom noticed two familiar individuals on the lower levels of the area. " **Good to know Frodo's up and at'em.** "

In response, Elrond turned towards that direction, gazing upon the two hobbits as he commented, "Yes, his strength returns."

Gandalf then appeared beside them as he added to the conversation, "That wound will never fully heal. He will carry it for the rest of his life."

The trio then headed inside the building which appeared to be some sort of library judging from all the books as Elrond continued, "And yet to have so far, still bearing the Ring, the hobbit has shown extraordinary resilience to its evil."

Gandalf then responded with a hint of guilt in his voice. "It is a burden he should never have had to bear. We can ask no more of Frodo."

"Gandalf, the enemy is moving. Sauron's forces are massing in the east. His eye is fixed on Rivendell. And Saruman, you tell me, has betrayed us Our list of allies grows thin."

Well shit, things here were worse than he thought, but as if that weren't enough, Gandalf spoke once more with dread. "His treachery runs deeper than you know. By foul craft, Saruman has crossed Orcs with Goblin men. He's breeding an army in the caverns of Isengard. An army that can move in sunlight and cover great distance at equally great speed. Saruman is coming for the Ring."

Elrond, in response, shook his head in disbelief as he replied, "This evil cannot be concealed by the power of the Elves. We do not have the strength to fight both Mordor and Isengard. Gandalf...the ring cannot stay here."

It was at this moment that Doom decided to interject in the conversation. " **Not that I don't agree with you on that assessment, but do you have a better idea on what to do with that piece of possessed jewelry?** "

Elrond turned towards the window, bearing witness to the arrival of numerous individuals, including fellow Elves, Men, and what Doom assumed to be short, stocky men with beards that were obviously compensating for something. He then replied to the warrior, "This peril belongs to all Middle-Earth. They must decide now on how to end it."

 _So the plan was to make a plan._ That's just great, but come to think of it, he usually made things up as he went along anyway. His musings were interrupted by Elrond as he turned towards Gandalf and continued speaking. "The time of the Elves is over. My people are leaving these shores. Who will you look to when we've gone? The Dwarves? They hide in their mountains seeking riches. They care not for the trouble of others."

The wizard responded with certainty. "It is in Men that we must place our hope."

Elrond scoffed at that declaration and said with disgust, "Men? Men are weak. The race of Men is failing. The blood of N _ú_ menor is all but spent, its pride and dignity forgotten. It is because of Men the Ring survives. I was there, Gandalf. I was there 3000 years ago..."

 _Oh boy,a flashback story._ If Doom had a penny for every one he heard, he'd be the richest man in the nine realms. The one, probably involved some corruption, yadda yadda...

...Before he could dwell on the subject further, Gandalf whacked him across the head and gestured to Elrond – said elf seemingly oblivious to Doom's currently short attention span – indicating that he should pay attention, as Elrond continued speaking. "Isildur kept the Ring. The line of kings is broken. There's no strength left in the world of Men. They're scattered, divided, leaderless."

"There is one who could unite them. One who could reclaim the throne of Gondor." said Gandalf.

"He turned from that path a long time ago. He has chosen exile." refuted Elrond.

By now, the dialogue only confused the Doom Slayer, so he proceeded to clear it up with a single question. " **Just who the hell are you two talking about?** "

Out in Rivendell's outer sanctum, the representatives of the Free Peoples met to discuss the fate of the Ring. Elrond was the first to speak. "Strangers of distant lands, friends of old, you've been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle-Earth stands upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite or you will fall. Each race is bound to this fate, this one doom." He then turned towards the lone hobbit of the group and bade him forward, "Bring forth the ring, Frodo."

Frodo then walked up towards a pedestal standing in the center of the area, placing the Ring on top of it. The simple gold band giving off a demonic aura that made Doom want to bring all his guns to bear on that damn thing. But the only verbal response came from one of the men who said with intrigue, "So it is true." this caught everyone's attention as he stood up and continued speaking, "In a dream, I saw the eastern sky grow dark, but in the west, a pale light lingered. A voice was crying 'Your doom is near at hand. Isildur's Bane is found.' Isildur's Bane..."

With that he trailed off and slowly reached for the ring, prompting Elrond to stand and call out to him. "Boromir!"

Before anyone else could do anything, Doom pulled out his Plasma Pistol and fired at the spot just before Boromir's hand, causing him to jump back in surprise and turned his attention towards Doom who merely tsked in disappointment as he put the pistol back. Gandalf then spoke after a moment of tense silence. "It is in everyone's best interest that you do not attempt to take the ring Boromir, for it is altogether evil!"

Boromir shook his head in disagreement and responded, "It is a gift. A gift to the Foes of Mordor. Why not use this ring?"

Doom then asked with disbelief, " **You're kidding right?** "

"Kidding?"

" **Yeah kidding, like 'ha ha, that's a joke.' Look dumbass, that thing is demonic and I speak from experience when I say wielding** _ **anything**_ **demonic...is a fucking bad idea!** "

Aragorn then stood up and added to the discussion. "The Doom Slayer is correct, you cannot wield it. None of us can."

Boromir looked towards him and sneered. "And what would a mere Ranger know of this matter?"

One of the younger elves stood and answered. "This is no mere Ranger. He is Aragorn, Son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance."

Doom intervened before more could be said on the matter. " **As much as we'd love to hear more, we're getting off the main topic.** "

In response, the elf and the man took their respective seats, with Boromir scoffing as he did so. With that out of the way, Elrond stated with authority, "We have only one choice. The Ring must be destroyed."

The only response was a determined question from one of the Dwarves a he picked up an ax. "What are we waiting for?" He swung down on the ring, but his ax shattered upon impact, sending him flying a few feet back.

As the Dwarf was pulled back up on his feet, Elrond spoke on what Just happened. "The Ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli, Son of Gloin, by any craft that we here possess. The Ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom. Only there can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came. One of you must do this."

This was met with silence, until Boromir spoke with a hint of despair in his voice. "One does not simply walk into Mordor. The Black Gates are guarded by more than just Orcs. There is an evil there that does not sleep. The Great Eye is ever-"

Before he could continue, Doom interuppted him ith barely concealed boredom. " **Yeah, yeah, we get it, the place has some top-notch security.** " He then faced the rest of the group and asked, " **So any volunteers? Anyone? Don't everybody jump up at once.** "

To his surprise, it was Frodo who volunteered. "I will take the Ring to Mordor. Thoug, I do not know the way."

With a sigh of resignation, Gandalf went to Frodo's side. "I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins, as long as it is yours to bear."

Doom then followed suit, volunteering his aid with a single, simple phrase. " **So will I.** "

Aragorn then knelt before the hobbit, saying "If by my life, or death, I can protect you, I will. You have my sword."

Then the elf from before, as well as Gimli, pledged their bow and ax respectively. This left Boromir, who stood up and slowly walked towards the hobbit, saying "You carry the fates of us all, little one. If this be the will of the council, then Gondor will see it done."

Before Elrond could then speak, Samwise Gamgee suddenly appeared and stood by Frodo. "Mr. Frodo's not going anywhere without me."

Elrond then responded with mild shock. "No indeed. It is hardly possible to separate you, even when he is summoned to a secret council, and you are not."

His shock only grew as two more hobbits whom were recognized as Merry and Pippen showed up as Merry declared "Oi! We're coming too! You'll have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us."

Pippen then added his thoughts. "Anyway, you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission...quest...thing."

"Well that rules you out, Pip."

After a moment, Elrond declared "Ten companions...so be it. You shall be known as the Fellowship of the Ring."

Pippen's response made Doom want to smack him.

"Great...Where are we going?"

 _ **Thanks to all my loyal readers for your continued support.**_

 _ **Constructive citicism is appreciated.**_

 _ **For the record, BlackPhantom will be, at times, having trouble continuing himself. So I'm just helping him out. It will still be his story, but any changes that occurred between chapters are just to try and help. If you don't like them, don't take it out on BlackPhantom. Please.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**I do not own Doom or Lord of the Rings.**_

This was it, in just a few minutes, the Fellowship would embark on a journey to Mordor to destroy the Ring. But first, Lord Elrond proceeded to give them a few parting words. "The Ring-bearer is setting out on a quest to Mt. Doom. On you who travel with him, no oath, nor bond, is made to go further than you will. Farewell. Hold to your purpose, and may the blessings of Elves, Men, and all Free Folk go with you."

With that, the Fellowship made their way out of Rivendell, Doom taking note of Aragorn's gaze lingering on a particular she-elf bearing striking resemblance to Elrond. Putting that issue to the side, Doom noticed the trail split in two. Frodo apparently noticed this as well as he asked Gandalf about it. "Mordor, Gandalf. Is it left or right?"

Whichever way was east maybe? Why didn't he install a fucking compass in the HUD?! Fortunately, Gandalf was able to answer that question with a short response. "Left."

After about an hour of walking, Doom turned to Gandalf and asked, " **Do you know which route to take from here?** "

Gandalf then replied, with a knowing look, "We must hold to this course, west of the Misty Mountains, for forty days. If our luck holds, the Gap of Rohan will still be open to us. From there, our road turns east, to Mordor."

The Fellowship was currently resting in a rocky outcropping. As Sam was preparing some food for Frodo, Merry and Pippin were practicing with their swords with Boromir who was currently teaching Pippin how to wield a sword. "Two, one, five. Good! Very good."

He then began alternating between the two as Aragorn offered a suggestion, "Move your feet."

Meanwhile, Gimli was speaking to Gandalf and doom about a potential alternate route. "If any one was to ask for my opinion, which I note they're not, I'd say we were taking the long way 'round. Gandalf, we could pass through the Mines of Moria. My cousin, Balin, would give us a royal welcome."

Doom nodded in response and said, " **I admit, that does sound promising.** "

Gandalf, however, was less enthusiastic about it. "No, Gimli. I would not take the road through Moria unless I had no other choice."

As the exchange continued, Doom noticed Legolas climb up to a better viewpoint. Curious, he climbed up as well to find a strange blotch on the horizon. " **What the hell is that?** "

Gimli merely answered with a scoff. "Nothing, it's just a wisp of cloud."

Boromir, on the other hand, spoke with apparent concern in his voice and expression. "It's moving fast. Against the wind."

Legolas then suddenly cried out in alarm as he recognized what it was. "Crebain from Dunland!"

This caused a wave of panic to overcome the Fellowship as they sought to remove all traces of the campsite. But there was only one thing on Doom's mind: _What the hell are Crebain?_ Although based on the Fellowship's current actions, they were not something he wanted to meet just yet. But the demonic birds didn't attack, they just flew around the area for what felt like an eternity but was actually a few minutes and then left. Once they were gone, the Fellowship reappeared, Gandalf commenting on what just happened. "Spies of Saruman. The passage south is being watched. We must take the Pass of Caradhras!"

The journey up the mountain went without incident until Frodo's stumbled, sending him rolling into Aragorn and losing the Ring in the process. Boromir walked down towards the two, stopping to pick up the Ring and gaining a sort of dazed look that prompted Doom to silently bring out his pistol in anticipation and Aragorn to reach for his sword as he called out to the Gondorian. "Boromir!"

Boromir, however, was not heeding Aragorn's call as he remained transfixed on the little band of metal. "It is a strange fate...that we should suffer so much fear and doubt...over so small a thing. Such a little thing."

Aragorn then called out to him again. "Boromir! Give the Ring to Frodo."

This snapped Boromir out of his trance, handing the Ring back to Frodo with a lighthearted smile on his face, resulting in Aragorn and Doom relaxing their postures. "As you wish. I care not."

Meanwhile, in the recently made caverns underneath the tower Isengard, Saruman was contemplating the information his crebain retrieved. "So, Gandalf, you try to lead them over Caradhras. And if that fails, where then will you go? If the mountain defeats you..will you risk a more dangerous road?"

It wasn't long before before the Fellowship reached the mountain's peak, but at the same time the weather became increasingly worse. It ended up with the only member that wasn't half-buried from the storm being Legolas. Said lightweight warrior began to hear a faint chanting that he alerted the Fellowship of. "There is a fell voice in the air."

At that moment, the mountain started rumbling, causing Gandalf to cry out in alarm. "It's Saruman!"

A handful of boulders then broke off, nearly crushing the Fellowship as they fell. Aragorn then tried to reason with Gandalf. "He's trying to bring down the mountain! Gandalf, we must turn back!"

"NO!"

The wizard then climbed above the snow and added his own spells in an attempt to minimize the danger they were in. But it ended up for naught as a lightning bolt struck the mountain, causing an avalanche that buried the Fellowship in snow. As they managed to get themselves uncovered, Doom spoke up. " **Is everyone alright?** "

After a chorus of acknowledgments, Boromir then voiced his thoughts. "We must get off the mountain! Make for the Gap of Rohan, and take the west road to my city!"

Aragorn was quick to disagree with that suggestion. "The Gap of Rohan takes us too close to Isengard!"

Doom snapped back at him, " **You got a better idea?!** "

Bimli then piped up. "Well, if we can not passover a mountain, let us go under it. Let us go through the Mines of Moria."

Doom then noticed a grim look on Gandalf's face amidst the blizzard. What set him off edge, however, was a deep voice echoing in his mind, yet was clearly directed towards Gandalf, who could hear it as well. "Moria. You fear to go into those mines. The Dwarves delved too greedily and too dep. You know what they awoke in the darkness of Khazad-dum. Shadow and Flame."

Doom made a mental note to discuss this with Gandalf as said wizard declared with authority, "Let the Ring-Bearer decide."

After a moment or so, Boromir spoke with urgency. "We cannot stay here! This will be the death of the Hobbits!"

Frodo then decided the Fellowship's next course of action. "We will go through the mines."

With that declaration, Gandalf sighed in defeat. "So be it."

The storm cleared up as they made their way off the mountain, making it easier to continue moving. However, a light fog quickly took its place, obstructing each of their views to an extent. As the Fellowship continued on the road toward Moria, Gandalf beckoned Doom over. "Doom, come and help an old man."

As he supported Gandalf, the wizard inquired, "How are you faring as of now?"

" **I'll be fine, you have no need to worry about me.** "

"And the Ring?"

This caught Doom off guard, if his brief hesitation was any indication. Gandalf then continued speaking. "You feel its power growing, don't you?"

Doom looked towards Frodo and responded, " **Yes, and I fear it may be too much for Frodo.** "

"I've felt it too. We must be careful. Evil will be drawn to him from outside the Fellowship. And, I fear, from within."

Doom then instinctively glanced toward Boromir and then back at Gandalf. He then spoke with determination. " **Try as they might, they shall not succeed. Not if I have anything to say about it. This I swear.** "

This seemed to put Gandalf at ease as he began to speak. But he was interrupted by Gimli, who gasped in awe as he gestured to the nearby cliff side. "The Walls...of Moria."

Doom was confused by that. All he saw was just a regular cliff side, but he just decided to clear it up before he assumed anything. " **So Gimli, I guess there's more to these doors than meets they eye, huh?** "

Gimli then responded with barely concealed pride in his voice. "Of course, for as you can see Master Doom, Dwarf doors are invisible when closed."

Gandalf then added to the conversation. "Yes, Gimli, their own masters cannot find them, if their secrets are forgotten."

Legolas then shot a jab at the dwarf. "Why doesn't that surprise me?"

As Gimli grumbled in response, Gandalf bade the Fellowship to stop as he examined a portion of the cliff. "Well, let's see. Ithildin. It mirrors only starlight, and moonlight."

As if on cue, the full moon appeared from behind the clouds, illuminating the door with an intricate design and some writing that Doom couldn't translate.

Fortunately Gandalf could translate as he traced his staff along the words. "It reads 'The Doors of Durin, Lord of Moria. Speak, friend, and enter.'"

Merry, however, was confused by this as he asked Gandalf about it. "What do you suppose that means?"

"It's simple. If you are a friend, you speak the password and the doors will open."

With that, the wizard placed the end of his staff at the base of the door and began speaking I what Doom assumed to be the same language as the written text. After no visible result was achieved, Gandalf attempted it once more with no results, and again and again with still no result. Which Pippin saw fit to mention. "Nothing's happening."

 _Yeah no shit, Sherlock._ Doom was ready to smack the hobbit alongside the head again when Gandalf groaned in frustration. "I once knew every spell in all the tongues of Elves, Men, and Orcs."

Pippin then launched another question that caused Gandalf to snap at him. "What are you going to do then?"

"Knock your head against these doors, Peregrin Took! And if that does not shatter them and I am allowed a little peace from foolish questions...I will try to find the opening words."

As the wizard went about doing so, Frodo went up to the door with a look of wonder on his face. "It's a riddle. What's the Elvish word for 'friend'?"

"Mellon."

The Fellowship then heard a loud rumble as the doors opened up, granting them passage. Gimli then took the moment to speak as Gandalf lit up his staff. "Soon Master Elf, you will enjoy the fabled hospitality of the the Dwarves. Roaring fires, malt beer, ripe meat off the bone." Doom's mouth began to water at that prospect, luckily his helmet hid that. "This, my friend, is the home of my cousin Balin. And they call it a mine. A mine!"

The only verbal response came from Boromir as he looked on in horror. "This is no mine. It's a tomb."

It was then that the others noticed the numerous corpses littering the room, prompting Gimli to cry out in despair upon recognizing his fallen kin. Boromir then spoke once more. "We make for the Gap of Rohan. We should never have come here."

Doom was quick to agree with that statement. " **I don't know about you all, but anywhere else sounds better than here. Let's go.** " He then turned around to find some sort of tentacle wrapping around Frodo's ankle, " **Frodo, look out!** "

But it was too late, Frodo suddenly found himself being dragged towards the lake. Sam was quick to respond as he chopped off the slimy appendage, Merry and Pippin dragging Frodo as he did so. Unfortunately for them, as the wounded tentacle slithered back, dozens more popped up and shot towards the Hobbits, knocking the three back and snatching Frodo. At that moment, Doom drew his chainsaw and called out to the others as he ran to Frodo's aid. " **Aragorn, Boromir, go get Frodo! I'll clear a path! Legolas, cover us!** "

The Elf then began launching arrows towards the creature that had just stuck its head out of the water, providing him with the perfect target. Doom then entered the fray with a horizontal swing of his chainsaw, chopping down three tentacles in the process. Another one made a lunge at Doom, his response was a quick sidestep to the left and a retaliatory downward chop. Just then, two more attempted to ambush him, only to find themselves in multiple pieces as Doom continued his assault, Aragorn and Boromir taking care of any stragglers. After Doom cut down what seemed like dozens more tentacles, the trio finally made it to the one holding Frodo. Said tentacle, Doom took care of with a quick swing of his chainsaw, causing Frodo to fall into Boromir's arms instead of the creature's gaping maw. Doom then realizsed that returning to the cave was the best idea. " **Back to the cave!** "

Legolas covered their escape by shooting an arrow intot he creature's remaining eye. Unfortunately, it's tentacles were already lashing towards the Fellowship. So as they entered the cave Doom equipped the rocket launcher and fired at the entrance, causing it to cave in. As the dust cleared, Gandalf lit up his staff and made a final declaration. "We now have but one choice. We must face the long dark of Moria."

 _ **Well, I made it to Moria once more. Wish me luck.**_

 _ **R &R would be appreciated.**_

 _ **I do not own Doom or Lord of the Rings.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**I do not own Doom or Lord of the Rings.**_

 _ **The feedback I've been getting from you guys is appreciated. So in return, this chapter contains a Doom vs Balrog smack-down! I hope it does not disappoint.**_

"Be on your guard. There are older and fouler things than Orcs, in the deep places of the world."

What exactly did Gandalf mean by that? Could it be why he was hesitant to take this route before? All Doom knew, though, was that something was following the Fellowship if the distant figure he kept on noticing was indication. But none of the other Fellowship members seemed to notice, not even Gandalf paid heed as he examined a vein of an unknown metal within the cave wall. "The wealth of Moria was not in gold, or jewels, but mithril."

To show what he meant, the wizard gestured toward the edge with his staff. He then intensified the staff's light, resulting in illuminating the entire cave and drawing amazed looks from the rest of the Fellowship along with a question from Doom. " **So, was mithril used just for currency, or were there other uses, like armor.** "

Gimili was quick to answer with a gleam in his eye. "There are rumors of weapons being forged with mithril, but the more common usage was for armor pieces, although those were still a rare occurrence."

Gandalf then added to the conversation. "In fact, the last time I saw such armor, was 60 years ago, when Thorin gave Bilbo a shirt of mithril rings."

Gimli exclaimed in amazement at that revelation, "Oh, that was a kingly gift."

"Yes. I never told him, but its worth was greater than the value of the Shire."

Doom was admittedly impressed with that value, he had seen his fair share of maps back at Rivendell, and the Shire appeared to cover a large swath of land. Unless most of it was barren wasteland, it would be worth some serious cashola. His thoughts were interrupted by the Fellowship suddenly halting at a three-way split of the path, prompting Doom to inquire of Gandalf about it. " **So, you know which route we should take?** "

The wizard's answer was not one he was hoping for. "I'm afraid I do not. For I have no memory of this place."

Doom's response was to turn towards the rest of the Fellowship and say, " **Alright then, find a seat. This might take a while.** "

As the Fellowship proceeded to rest up while Gandalf tried to figure out the route, the only noise that could be distinctly heard was Pippin's ramblings that were getting annoying. But Doom was not paying attention to those as he was fixated on the same distant figure that had been following them for the past three fucking days! How has nobody else noticed this?! Wait, he thought too soon, appeared that Frodo had noticed as well, seeing as he notified Gandalf. "There's something down there."

"It's Gollum."

"Gollum?"

"He's been following us for 3 days."

This tidbit of information prompted Doom to sigh in relief. _And I was beginning to think that I was hallucinating._

Frodo, however, grew concerned as he processed that revelation. "He escaped the dungeons of _Barad_ - _dûr?"_

 _Gandalf then turned his head towards Frodo and spoke, "Escaped...or was set loose." Doom's body instinctively stiffened at those words as the wizard continued to speak, "Now the Ring has brought him here. He will never be rid of his need for it." Doom suddenly felt a pair of eyes bore into him, prompting him to turn towards the source and find the creature now identified as Gollum staring at the three of them with what appeared to be desire. This caused Doom to silently reach for his plasma pistol as Gandalf spoke once more. "He hates and loves the Ring, as he hates and loves himself. Sméagol's life is a sad story."_

 _This got Doom confused as he launched an inquiry towards Gandalf without taking his eyes off Gollum. "_ _ **Aren't you talking about Gollum?**_ _"_

 _"He was once known as Sméagol, before the Ring found him. Before it drove him mad."_

 _Frodo then gazed in Gollum/Sméagol's direction and said with disgust, "It's a pity Bilbo didn't kill him when he had the chance."_

 _"Pity? It is pity that stayed Bilbo's hand. Many that live deserve death. Some that die deserve life. Can you give it to the, Frodo?"_

 _Doom, upon hearing this, couldn't help but agree with Gandalf. "_ _ **He's right, Frodo. We cannot be too eager to deal out death and judgment. Even the wisest of us cannot see all ends.**_ _" He then added as a side note, "_ _ **Although it would probably be a good idea to kill him anyway. Before he leads the enemy straight to us.**_ _"_

 _Gandalf, however, was quick to dissuade that suggestion. "No, for my heart tells me that Gollum has some part to play yet, for good or ill, before this is over. The pity of Bilbo may rule the fate of many."_

 _Frodo, upon hearing this, became disheartened as he gave his opinion. "I wish the Ring had never come to me. I wish none of this had happened."_

 _Gandalf then sought to comfort the Hobbit with words of wisdom. "So do all who live to see such times. But that is not for them to decide. All we have to decide is what to do with the time that is given to us. There are other forces at work in this world, Frodo, besides the will of evil. Bilbo was meant to find the Ring. In which case you also were meant to have it. And is an encouraging thought."_

 _After a few moments of silence, Gandalf suddenly exclaimed in realization, catching the Fellowship's attention. "It's that way."_

 _Merry then said with relief, "He's remembered."_

 _"No, but the air doesn't smell so foul down here." Gandalf then turned towards Merry as he spoke, "If in doubt Meriadoc, always follow your nose."_

 _The journey from there remained uneventful until the passage opened up to a vast expanse, prompting Gandalf to speak. "Let me risk a little more light." He then will the light on his staff to increase in surrounding the amazed Fellowship members. "Behold the great realm and Dwarf-City of Dwarrowdelf."_

 _Most of the Fellowship was speechless, for Sam's comment on this summed up their collective thoughts. "There's and eye opener, and no mistake."_

 _The feeling of wonder was short-lived, however, as Gimli unexpectedly exclaimed in shock and ran towards a nearby room. Said room merely possessed a few more Dwarf corpses and a single tomb where Gimli knelt and despaired at its feet. Coming in after him, Gandalf read tomb's inscription. "'Here lies Balin, Son of Fundin, Lord of Moria.' He is dead then. It's as I feared."_

 _Doom then took the opportunity to place a comforting hand on Gimli's shoulder. Meanwhile, Legolas turned towards Aragorn with slight concern evident on his face. "We must move on. We cannot linger."_

 _Gandalf then noticed a book enclosed in the embrace of one of the corpses. So the wizard pulled the book out and opened it before reading the text within. "'They have taken the bridge, and the second hall. We have barred the gates, but cannot hold them for long. The ground shakes...drums...drums in the deep. We cannot get out. A shadow moves in the dark...We cannot get out...They are coming.'"_

 _As the recital came to an end, Doom noticed Pippin fiddling with an arrow embedded in another corpse, on top of a well. "_ _ **Pippin, don't!**_ _"_

 _Too late, the arrow suddenly broke, ruining the corpse's balance and causing it to fall into the well, the bucket attached to it following and causing a lot of noise on the way down. Gandalf finally snapped at Pippin in light of that accident. "Fool of a Took! Throw yourself in next time, and rid us of your stupidity!"_

 _It was then that they heard it. Drums coming from the deep, signaling an attack. A more significant sign came from Frodo's sword glowing blue, cluing Legolas as to who it was. "Orcs!"_

 _Doom then bolted towards the doors in order to close them, but before he could do so, two arrows embedded themselves in the doors, just inches from his helmet, taking him by surprise. "_ _ **Close one.**_ _"_

 _Aragorn then turned towards the Hobbits and gestured for them to stay back. "Get back! Stay close to Gandalf!"_

 _Boromir quickly joined Doom in closing the doors as a deep roar echoed through the area, prompting him to make a sarcastic comment as they barricaded the entrance. "They have a Cave Troll."_

 _Upon barricaing the doors, the Fellowship took positions as a small breach appeared, Aragorn and Legolas launching arrows into it and killing the Orcs responsible. Gimli felt rejuvenated from this and roared out a challenge. "Let them come! There is one dwarf yet in Moria who still draws breath!"_

 _Doom chuckled in response as he brought out his super shotgun. "_ _ **Oh, there is something far worse than a dwarf here.**_ _"_

 _Suddenly the doors burst open, leaving a clear path for a horde of orcs, which were mowed down by the two consecutive shots of Doom's weapon. Unfortunately, there were plenty of survivors that quickly closed the distance, forcing Doom to put away his shotgun and engage the Orcs with his fists. His first unfortunate target was disposed of by a brutal punch to its head, shattering it and spraying a small area with gore. Two more Orcs charged at Doom only to have their legs and whipped around like ragdolls into a group of five of their comrades, throwing them all of balance. "_ _ **Strike!**_ _"_

 _It was at that moment that the Fellowship joined the fight, each one cutting down Orcs at a rapid pace. All except Sam, who instead took down two Orcs with his frying pan before speaking. "I think I'm getting the hang of this."_

 _Doom then disposed of two more Orcs by smashing their heads together into a mess of brain matter. Afterwards, he brought out his chainsaw and swung it into the unfortunate Orcs, the teeth cutting into Orc metal and flesh like a hot knife through butter. But at that moment, a deep rumbling echoed through the area, signaling the arrival of the troll Boromir mentioned, which broke down the doors and some of the surrounding stone. Upon noticing the Fellowship, it bellowed out a roar of challenge, which Doom met with a roar of his own as he met with a roar of his own as he swung at the troll's leg. But before he could damage the beast's leg, it's club came down on Doom, sending him flying into the wall in a mess of rubble._

 _Meanwhile, Gimli caught the troll's attention by throwing one of his axes at its face. However, this merely angered it as it brought down its club on Balin's tomb in an attempt to crush the dwarf nuisance on top, forcing Gimli to evade. Realizing that it had missed, the troll swung at the dwarf repeatedly, although Gimli avoided the strikes as the unfortunate victims were Orcs that happened to be in the way._

 _It was then that Doom finally freed himself from the rubble to discover the Dwarf's plight and targeted the troll with his rocket launcher. The shot went wide however and hit the troll's club instead, shattering the weapon and rendering it useless. In response, the troll roared in anger as it yanked its chain free from its orc handlers and whipped it at Doom, who then possessed a worried look behind his helmet. "_ _ **Uh-oh.**_ _"_

 _Fortunately, the chain ended up wrapping around a nearby pillar, creating an opportunity that Doom couldn't pass up. He immediately climbed onto the chain, displaying agility that fied his weight and bulk. But as he made his way across the chain it suddenly snapped, forcing Doom to jump toward the troll, grabbing onto its collar in the process. He didn't hold on for long before the troll threw him off. Upon recovering, Doom noticed that the troll had picked up an enourmous spear and was proceeding to throw it at him. Upon throwing the spear, Doom rolled out of the way, only to regret that decision as the spear sailed past Doom and into Frodo's chest._

 _Seeing Frodo's pained expression filled Doom with an uncontrollable rage. Upon instinct, Doom launched himself toward the troll, bringing it to the around and unleashing a furious assault of fists upon its face. He finally relented upon finding the trolls head to be nothing but a bloody paste and turned towards where Frodo lay, only to find the Hobbit sitting by a surprised Aragorn alive and well. "You should be dead. That spear would have skewered a wild boar."_

 _Gandalf was the one to answer with relief. "I think there's more to this Hobbit, than meets the eye."_

 _Frodo's response was to partially tear open his shirt, revealing a coat of rings underneath, which amazed Gimli. "Mithril. You are full of surprises, Master Baggins."_

 _Before anything else could be said on the matter, Doom spoke up. "_ _ **I don't want to ruin the moment, but we should get out of here before more orcs show up.**_ _" As if on cue, a huge commotion could be heard outside. "_ _ **Speak of the devil. Gandalf, where to now?**_ _"_

 _"Quickly, to the bridge of_ _Khazad-dûm!"_

 _The Fellowship immediately began the dangerous sprint towards the bridge, but they did not get far as orcs began to swarm from all directions, quickly surrounding the Fellowship. Weighing his potions, Doom called out to the Fellowship. "_ _ **Hang on! I'm gonna clear a path!**_ _"_

 _With that, he increased his speed to the max as he began plowing into the horde, shattering bones and flinging aside bodies. Unfortunately, as soon as Doom made the gap, the orcs quickly closed it up, cutting him off from the others. Before he could attempt to regroup with them, a loud rumble resonated throughout the hall, scaring the orcs away. With only an orange glow to indicate what it was, Doom ran back to the Fellowship, intent on inquiring about it, but Boromir beat him to the punch. "What is this new devilry?"_

 _Gandalf's answer was grim. "A Balrog. A demon of the ancient world. This foe is beyond any of you._

 _Doom merely scoffed at that notion as he strode past the wizard and responded. "_ _ **Oh please, I've made a living out of killing demons.**_ _"_

 _Before Gandalf could stop him, Doom dashed towards the glow, shotgun in hand. As he drew close to the source, the wall suddenly burst apart, revealing the Balrog in all its tainted glory. The beast easily stood the size of a cyberdemon, with a similar visage and two enormous horns protruding from its head. It also possessed a wingspan of easily 40ft. Its body was a corrupted swirl of shadow and flame that let out a deep roar of challenge at its new foe, who merely responded by sliding underneath its legs as he pumped three consecutive shots into its chest. Before the Balrog could react, Doom got himself upright and threw an armored fist into the back of its knee, forcing it to kneel. Then he was suddenly swept off his feet by the Balrog's tail, leaving him vulnerable as the Balrog wrapped its fingers around his form and smashed him into the ground. Fortunately he recovered in time to avoid a downward swipe of its claws. He then noticed the beast's tail trying to sweep him again. No way in hell was that happening a second time. Moving faster than the eye could see, he leapt over the tail and with proper positioning, took out his chainsaw and chopped it off. The Balrog then roared in agony as tainted blood gushed out from the stump that was once its tail, a distraction that Doom did not hesitate to exploit._

 _Doom quickly climbed one of the nearby pillars and launched himself toward the Balrog, grabbing hold of the nape and positioning himself to dig his chainsaw into its neck. But he was thrown off before he could do so. Luckily, he maintained a sure footing upon landing, letting him bring out his heavy assault rifle and fire off an entire rocket salve at the Balrog, each one blowing off chunks of corrupted flesh as a steady stream of bullets poured into the demon. As the weight of the Balrog's wound finally took its toll, it collapsed in a bloody heap in front of the Doom Slayer, barely alive. So Doom proceeded to finish this by ripping off one of its horns, using it to smash its skull, killing it instantly._

 _As the Balrog corpse lay there, Doom returned to the Fellowship and found them staring at him with surprised expressions, Gandalf's in particular was comical. A quick snap of the fingers brought them out of their stupor as he gestured for them to follow. "_ _ **Come on guys, let's get moving.**_ _"_

 _The trip through the rest of the mines went unimpeded due to Doom's achievement being an orc deterrent. That is, until they reached the bridge. The ceiling suddenly caved in to reveal a second Balrog which prompted Gandalf to hasten the Fellowship onward. "Over the bridge! Fly!"_

 _Most of the Fellowship made it across uninjured, but Gandalf suddenly turned towards the demon, staff raised in defiance, causing Doom to grow concerned. "You cannot pass!"_

 _"_ _ **Gandalf, what are you doing?!**_ _"_

 _The wizard did not seem to hear, as he continued speaking. "I am a servant of the secret fire, wielder of the flame of Anor. The dark fire shall not avail you, Flame of Udûn!" The Balrog did not seem fazed by this declaration as it merely roared in challenge, to which Gandalf responded with zealous resistance. "Go back to the shadow." The Balrog then drew out a whip of fire, which it flexed in a threatening manner in an attempt to intimidate the wizard. His dis response was to slam down his staff in a flash of bright light while saying his most defiant statement yet. "You! Shall not! PASS!"_

 _Seeing no visible effect from the display, the Balrog stepped onto the bridge, only to have its half collapse, sending the Balrog plummeting into the depths. But the demon decided that if it was going, the wizard was coming with it. So the whip cracked one last time, snagging Gandalf's ankle and dragged him towards the edge._

 _Seeing Gandalf hang on for dear life prompted Doom to dash toward him in an attempt to save him. But he was momentarily stopped short by the look on Gandalf's face, suggesting to him that shouldn't try to save him, with Gandalf's words confirming it. "Fly, you fools!"_

 _Doom came within inches of grabbing hold of Gandalf when the wizard lost his grip. Doom was left witnessing Gandalf plummet into the depths, speechless. Thankfully, for him, Frodo pretty well spoke for everyone, not just him. The Hobbit's echoing voice would be about as forgetful as the scene it described._

 _"NO!"_

 _ **I do not own Doom or Lord of the Rings.**_

 _ **As usual, constructive criticism only.**_

 _ **Read & Review.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hey everyone! I'm back with another chapter of**_ **Bane of Sauron** ** _. I'm sorry for the delay, and I hope you enjoy it._**

 _ **Doom's Bethesda and LotR's Tolkien.**_

One thing was for certain, the Fellowship had been devastated due to Gandalf's death. The Hobbits were either too shocked to speak or lying on the ground bawling. While Legolas and Boromir were struggling to prevent Gimli from charging back into Moria. Aragorn, on the other hand, was surverying the surrounding land before calling out to Legolas, who finally managed to calm the raging dwarf. "Legolas, get them up."

Boromir replied to the order with an exasperated tone. "Give them a moment for pity's sake!"

"By nightfall, these hills will be swarming with orcs! We must reach the Woods of Lothlorien."

Doom then decided to intervene before things got out of hand. " **Look Aragorn, as much as we need to continue moving, we cannot force the Hobbits to move under their current condition. All I am asking for her is time for them to recover.** "

Aragorn pondered on it for a few moments before relenting with a sigh. "Ten minutes, then we need to leave."

Satisfied with the answer, Doom turned back towards the rest of the Fellowship, only to find Frodo wandering aimlessly from them. " **Frodo. Frodo. Frodo!** "

The Hobbit then halted and turned to face Doom, possessing a look in his eyes that he was all too familiar with.

 **XXXXX**

After a few hours journey, the Fellowship arrived at the edge of Lothlorian, as proven by the golden-like trees and Gimli's increasingly-nervous behavior as he beckoned the Hobbits nearer. "Stay close, young hobbits...they say a Sorceress lives in these woods. An Elf-Witch, of terrible power. All who look upon her fall under her spell..."

Doom quickly tuned out the dwarf for a distinctly feminine voice was ringing in his head, carrying a tone of motherly concern. " _Be on your guard, Doom Slayer, for your enemies are closing in. I ask of you, ensure that they do not set foot within my domain._ "

Doom was suddenly brought from his trance by Legolas' presence, the elven archer possessing a cautious tone in his voice. "I advise you to be on your guard Doom, for I am feeling a most foul presence."

" **I think I know what it is.** "

Gimli remained oblivious to the exchange as he continued his monologue. "Well here's one dwarf she won't ensnare so easily. I have the eyes of a hawk and the ears of a fox."

A group of nearby bushes suddenly burst apart, revealing a shriveled and mutated monstrosity charging at the Fellowship with surprising speed. But before it could attack any of the Fellowship, Doom intercepted it by ripping its arms off, shoving it to the ground, and curbstomping it into a bloody paste. Upon recovering from the original shock, Aragorn inquired about the situation. "What was that monstrosity?"

" **An Imp. A basic Demon Infantry Unit that possesses extreme speed and agility. It is also never alone.** " Doom then turned towards the elven archer and spoke with slight urgency in his voice. " **Legolas, scan the area for anymore of these guys.** "

Complying with Doom's request, Legolas turned his gaze in the direction from which the Imp came and relayed what he saw with growing alarm. "You are correct Doom, dozens of these creatures will be upon us soon."

" **How many types?** "

"Only those 'Imps' as you call them."

Strange, there was always two variants at the very least. But taking the current situation into account, Doom decided not to question the Fellowship's fortune. " **Alright everyone, form up behind me. Aim for the head or torso if possible.** "

The Fellowship quickly did as he said, readying their signature weapons as Doom equipped his chaingun. It was then that a distinct rustling sound could be heard getting exponentially louder, but before Doom could figure out how the Imps got this far undetected, said horde entered the Fellowship's field of vision and into the range of Doom's gun. The horde of demons met a continuous wave of 9mm ammunition, resulting in a shower of gore which painted the ground red. Unfortunately as he ran out of ammo, Doom realized that there were a lot more surviving demons than he hoped, but the Imps merely took the opportunity to close the distance, forcing Doom to switch to his trusty chainsaw as the demonic tide met the Fellowship's cold steel.

Limbs began flying everywhere as the Fellowship began hacking at the demons. Doom in particular was a maelstrom of bloody death as he crushed an Imp's skull in one hand and using his other hand to swing the chainsaw in a downward arc which tore through another Imp in an intense spray of gore. Doom then beheaded three Imps in a single horizontal swing as one of Gimli's axes sailed past his head and into a demon's skull, the weapon's owner then rushed to retrieve it, quickly cleaving through a demon that got in his way. The Fellowship then took advantage of the new development, slowly pressing forward a bulwark against the demonic tide. Legolas fought with grace and elegance unparalleled as he danced around his opponents, landing precise cuts on vital areas, blood pouring out from the resulting wounds. In contrast, Aragorn and Boromir's strikes were lumbering yet powerful, each swing chopping off limbs and heads and cleaving through torsos. Even the Hobbits were a flurry of blades, striking down various Imps in quick succession.

It was then, as the horde began to thin, that the surviving Imps started dropping dead without the Fellowship's assistance. Legolas was able to identify the ones responsible through the decorative arrows protruding from the demonic corpses. "Galadhrim! My people have sent aid."

It was then as Doom ripped off an Imp's jaw that he noticed what Legolas meant. Two dozen elven warriors in intricate armor marched towards the demonic survivors, sleek curved blades dealing death in their wake. Behind them, a squad of archers rained death upon the demons. These reinforcements quickly turned the battle into a mop-up effort involving small handful's of survivors that were quickly disposed of by shotgun bursts.

Amidst the present calm, one of the elven warriors made his way towards the Fellowship, Doom in particular assuming he was the commanding officer if the distinctive red cape and utter lack of a helmet were any indication (he never did understand why people would disregard such an important piece of armor). His thoughts were interrupted by Aragorn who lit up with recognition. "Haldir! It is good to see you my friend."

"The feeling is mutual Aragorn." With that response, Haldir turned towards Doom with a look of minor curiosity. "You must be the Doom Slayer."

" **Apparently my reputation precedes me.** "

"The lady Galadriel has been waiting for you, all of you. Come, I will take you to her."

 **XXXXX**

Night had already fallen when the Fellowship had arrived at what Haldir said was Caras Galadhorn. But Doom was unaware as he dwelled on the recent demonic incursion. Was this a coincidental anomaly, or the vanguard of a much larger invasion force? Who exactly could be behind this? What would the consequences be. Before he could dwell on those matters further, Doom noticed two individuals descending a nearby staircase. One was male in form and wore grey silk robes, his features suggesting wisdom and understanding. His companion (possibly wife, Doom couldn't tell) wore flowing robes of the purest white, her hair was the smoothest gold and beautiful/motherly features...caused an influx of memories that caused his heart grief. Fortunately he was saved by Haldir who took the opportunity to announce the couple's arrival. "I present Lord Celebron and Lady Galadriel."

Celebron turned toward Haldir and gestured for him to depart. "That will be all, Captain."

With a respectful bow, Haldir did as instructed, leaving the two parties alone as Celebron broke the silence. "Ten of you departed from Rivendell, yet only nine stand before us. Tell me, where is Gandalf? I wish to speak with him."

The Fellowship hung their heads with grief as Legolas answered the question. "He fell. Through shadow and flame."

Doom then took the opportunity to speak. " **A Balrog ambushed us in the mines of Moria. Gandalf sacrificed himself to fend it off.** "

Celebron nodded in understanding as he responded, "His death will be mourned by all."

Galadriel then adopted a motherly smile as she spoke to Gimli, who remained silent in grief at another loss. "Do not let the emptiness of Khazad-dum fill your heart with grief Gimli, son of Gloin. Know that her legacy lives on through you."

Seeing the dwarf visibly relax, she turned towards the Fellowship and spoke with seriousness. "The quest stands on the edge of a knife. Stray but a little, and it will fail, to the ruin of all."

It was at that moment that Doom heard a soft gasp of shock from Boromir, and made a mental note to look into it.

 **XXXXX**

A melodious singing resonated throughout the trees where the Fellowship rested, the language unknown to all but Legolas, who clarified the songs intent. "A Lament for Gandalf."

Doom then turned towards the elf with a question. " **What are they saying?** "

"I cannot tell you. For me, the grief is still to near."

In response, he placed a reassuring hand on Legolas' shoulder and spoke. " **The grief is still near for all of us.** "

Sam then added his thoughts as he laid out a few blankets. "They probably won't add a verse about his fireworks. But they'll definitely be missed."

Ignoring any further conversations, Doom took notice of a visibly shaken Boromir sitting off to the side and decided to inquire about it. " **Something on your mind, Boromir?** "

oromir slowly turned towards Doom as he answered. "When we spoke with Galadriel, I could hear her in my head." Doom tilted his head in curiosity as he gestured for Boromir to continue. "She spoke of my father, and the fall of Gondor. My father is a great man, but I fear that he may not be the man he once was. I fear for my home."

A hand on his shoulder got Boromirs attention as Doom spoke. " **Do not worry. Gondor will not fall, nor will your home burn. This, I swear.** "

This seemed to put Boromir at ease as he spoke. "You know, Doom, I would very much love to show you my city, Minas Tirith. It's white towards the sky, the standard of Gondor Flying overhead. And when we arrive at its gates, they will cry out from the towers, 'The lords of Gondor have returned!'"

Doom then responded with a chuckle as he spoke. " **I can hardly wait, now I suggest you get some rest.** "

 **XXXXX**

Due to his various enhancements, Doom rarely needed sleep, which is why as the rest of the Fellowship rested, he noticed a lone figure clad in white robes in the dead of night, and against his better judgment, decided to follow it. His journey brought him to a small clearing where the only objects in sight were a bowl of water on a single pedestal. Beside it, the unmistakable form of Galadriel beckoned him forward. As Doom closed the distance, she then gestured towards the pedestal. "Look."

" **What will I see?** "

"What may, or may not be."

"Doom let out a groan of annoyance at the answer. " **It's always a cryptic answer.** "

Galadriel merely smiled in amusement as he looked inside the bowl, and beheld a glistening white city situated at the bottom of a cliff side, possibly Minas Tirith. But before he could further dwell on it, the city suddenly burst into flames, its buildings twisted and deformed into perversions of what they once were and its streets overrun by the demons of hell. The citizens meanwhile were trapped in various forms of torture as the various demons cackled with glee at their suffering. And at the highest part of the city, the bloodied, battered, and naked forms of Boromir, Aragorn, Gimli, and Legolas were on display for all to see, their faces contorted into expressions of pure agony. The image then shifted till Doom could see (from his point-of-view apparently) a pair of black gates open up to the hosts of Mordor accompanied by hundreds of demons and led by a giant armored figure that charged at him with surprising speed. The resulting impact sending Vision-Doom to the ground. But before he could get up, he found himself pinned down by an armored boot whose owner then proceeded to rip his legs off as the demons howled in triumph. It was then that he noticed the heads of each of the four hobbits dangling from the figure's hip, who then brought its mace on his head, causing the real Doom to recoil in shock. " **What was that?!** "

"That is the events that shall take place, should the quest fail."

" **So if we fail, we're screwed.** "

"A crude way of putting it, but yes. Doom Slayer, you were chosen for this quest for a reason. And I feel that if you remain loyal to the fellowship and it's cause you shall receive answers to your questions, and finally know peace."

 _ **I hoped you enjoyed the chapter and want to thank all my readers who stuck with me.**_

 _ **As always, read and review.**_

 _ **I don't own Doom or LotR**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hello everybody, I am finally back with a new chapter. Hope I didn't keep you waiting too long.**_

 _ **BTW, if you are interested in beta-reading this fic, PM me.**_

 _ **I do not own Doom or LOTR.**_

 _ **Thx for all your support.**_

The time to depart from Lothlorien had arrived, but before the Fellowship could prepare to depart, Galadriel requested their presence, and so here they stood before her as they received a few parting gifts. First in line was Legolas. "My gift for you, Legolas, is a bow of the Galadhrim. Worthy of the skill of our woodland kin."

The archer examined the bow in his hands and then nodded his head in gratitude, prompting Galadriel to move towards Merry and Pippin, gifts in hand. "These are the daggers of the Noldorin. They have already seen service in war."

After those words were spoken, Pippin hung his head in shame, to which Galadriel sought to comfort him. "Do not fear, young Peregrin Took. You will find your courage."

Her attention was then placed on Sam. "And for you, Samwise Gamgee...Elven rope made of hithlain."

"Thank you my lady...have you run out of those nice, shiny daggers?"

Doom let out a chuckle at that question while Galadriel smiled in amusement as she then addressed Gimli. "And what gift would a dwarf ask of the Elves?"

"Nothing, except to look upon the lady of the Galadhrim one last time...for she is more fair than all the jewels beneath the earth...Actually, there is one thing. No-no I couldn't..."

With an amused chuckle, Doom tuned out the dwarf's babbling and brought his thoughts towards the Imp horde. Just how deep did Hell's influence go? Could Sauron possibly be connected? His thoughts were interrupted when Galadriel appeared in front of him. "Doomslayer?"

" **Yes, ma'am?** "

"My gift to you cannot be described with words."

With that she placed her hand on the side of Doom's helmet, and some form of golden energy began surging through him. But as soon as it began it seemed to end, causing Galadriel to stagger ever-so-slightly and Doom to ask with concern. " **Are you alright?** "

"Yes, I am just slightly drained."

" **What was that, by the way?** "

"You will know when the time is right."

Doom merely huffed in light-hearted annoyance at another vague answer as Galadriel conversed with the rest of the Fellowship, eventually coming to a halt in front of Frodo. "Farewell, Frodo Baggins. I give you the Light of Earendil, our most beloved star. May it be a light for you in dark places, when all other lights go out."

With that, Galadriel withdrew to allow her husband Celeborn to speak as various elves donned the Fellowship, aside from Doom, with dark-green cloaks. "Never before have we clad strangers in the garb of our own people. May these cloaks shield you from unfriendly eyes." He then turned his attention towards Doom and continued. "You however, do not need one. For you would be the last thing those unfriendly eyes ever see."

Doom nodded in agreement and proceeded to depart with the rest of the Fellowship but stopped when Celeborn called him and Aragorn over. "I understand that you all are prepared to handle the dangers ahead, but I must warn you, every league you travel south, the danger will increase. Mordor orcs now hold the eastern shore of the Anduin. Nor will you find safety on the western bank. Strange creatures bearing the white had have been seen on our borders. Seldom do orcs journey in the open, under the sun, yet these have done so. And accompanying them are various creatures of similar origin to the ones you fought just yesterday."

Doom merely shrugged as he responded. " **Nothing I haven't handled before.** "

"Regardless, your best chance will be to outrun the enemy to the Falls of Rauros, which can be accomplished if you travel by river."

" **I'll just let Aragorn lead the way there, but thanks for the heads up.** "

Celeborn merely nodded and bade them farewell. With that, the duo regrouped with the Fellowship, who were loading supplies into a handful of small boats, at least until Legolas discovered what they were loading. "Lembas. Elvish waybread. One small bite is enough to fill the stomach of a grown man."

Doom whistled in amazement at this declaration. Clearly the Elves found a solution to the classic 'army marches on its stomach' dilemma. Almost as rare as a demon he didn't want to kil, and those don't exist.

Minutes later, as the Fellowship traveled down the river, Doom looked back one last time to find Galadriel standing in the distance as she reached into his mind. " _Farewell Doomslayer, and may you soon know peace._ "

Before he could dwell on what she said, Doom was brought out of his musings by a sorrowful Gimli. "I have taken my worst wound at this parting...having looked my last upon that which is fairest. Henceforth I will call nothing fair unless it be her gift to me."

" **What was her gift? Just out of curiosity.** "

With a smile on his face, Gimli responded. "I asked her for one hair off her golden head. She gave me three."

Doom merely chuckled as he responded. " **Looks like she has ensnared you under her spell.** "

"Aye, that she had."

 **XXXXX**

Things were relatively uneventful as the Fellowship made camp for the night, that is until Doom noticed Boromir staring at something in the river. Doom tensed up as he recognized the target of Boromir's attention as a certain creature that Aragorn identified. "Gollum. He has tracked us since Moria. I had hoped we would lose him on the river. But he's too clever a water man."

Boromir then added to the conversation without taking his eyes off Gollum. "And if he alerts the enemy to our whereabouts, it will make the crossing even more dangerous." He then turned his attention towards. Aragorn as he continued speaking. "Minas Tirith is a safer road."

Before Boromir could elaborate, Doom groaned in annoyance at what was to come. " **Here we go again.** "

"Please, just hear me out, both of you. From Minas Tirith we can regroup. Strike out for Mordor from a place of strength."

Aragorn however, quickly shot that idea down. "There is no strength in Gondor that can avail us."

With those words, Boromir's desperate expression transformed into one of frustration as he vehemently responded. "You were quick enough to trust the elves. Have you so little faith in your own people? Yes there is weakness. There is frailty. But there is courage also, and honor to be found in men. But you will not see that." He then grabbed Aragorn's shoulder to which the ranger responded with a recoil and a glare as Boromir continued speaking. "You are afraid! All your life you have hidden in the shadows. Scared of who you are. What you are."

Aragorn merely intensified his glare as he let out a single statement. "I will not lead the Ring within a hundred leagues of your city."

This left a tense atomsphere which Doom quickly tried to diffuse. " **Okay, calm down, both of you. I do believe Sam has finished preparing supper.** " When he noticed that the two men were still glaring at each other, Doom groaned in frustration as he spoke once more. " **Look, we all know how important this mission is, so we can't afford to screw this up. And we've got enough to worry about without you two trying to tear each others' throats out.** "

This seemed to work as both of their expression softened and the two men went back to the campsite, Doom following close behind.

 **XXXXX**

When morning came, the Fellowship resumed their river-bound journey, nothing eventful happening to them until they came across a pass which possessed a breathtaking view. Flanking each side of the pass were massive statues that resembled kings. Each one was adorned with crown of similar design and what was supposed to be flowing robes that cascaded down each figure. And as a finishing touch, each of them had their palms outstretched as if ordering any potential intruders to halt, the gesture projecting an air of authority that instilled awe within the Fellowship. The silence was broken by Aragorn who spoke with reverence. "The Argonath. Long have I desired to look upon the kings of old. My kin."

Not long after passing the Argonath, the Fellowship guided the boats to shore and made camp. Doom then launched an inquiry. " **So, what is the plan from here.** "

Aragorn was the one to answer his question with a blunt reply. "We cross the lake at nightfall. Hide the boats and continue on foot. We approach Mordor from the north."

Gimli was not to happy at the prospect and voiced his displeasure. "Oh yes? Just a simple matter of finding our way through Emyn Muil, an impassible labyrinth of razor sharp rocks. And after that, it gets even better." This caused Pippin to widen his eyes in shock as Gimili continued speaking. "Festering, stinking marshland as far as the eye can see."

Aragorn merely gazed at the dwarf as he responded. "That is our road. I suggest you get some rest and recover your strength, Master Dwarf."

Doom merely chuckled at the insult as Gimli reacted with indignation. He then noticed Legolas gazing into the surrounding forest with growing caution and made his way over to inquire about it. " **Something wrong, Legolas?** "

Without turning to face him, Legolas gave his answer. "We ust leave now."

Before Doom could dissuade the Elf's line of thinking, Aragorn joined in the conversation. "No. Orcs patrol the eastern shore. We must wait for cover of darkness."

"It is not the eastern shore that worries me. A shadow and a threat has been growing in my mind. Something draws near. I can feel it."

While annoyed at the cryptic answer (something Doom admitted seemed to be universal) he felt a familiar feeling in his gut that suggested that whatever threat was some of his old aquaintances would be part of it. But before he could comment on that, Merry diverted the Fellowship's attention to more immediate matters with a question. "Where's Frodo?"

Aragorn soon made another discovery that was even more unsettling. "Boromir is missing as well."

Knowing that such a scenario would end badly, Doom decided to try to find them. " **I better go find them before something bad happens.** "

With that, he ventured into the forest, eventually coming into a small clearing where he found Boromir nearly foaming at the mouth in rage. "I see your mind. You will take the Ring to Sauron! You will betray us! You will go to your death, and the death of us all! Curse you! Curse you, and all Halflings!"

Before Boromir could continue ranting, Doom grabbed him by the shoulder, and slapped him so hard that he was sent crashing to the ground. Then, as Boromir stood back up, visibly shaken, Doom decided to get some questions answered. " **Mind explaining what happened.** "

"I-i-i don't know what came over me. I t-tried to take the Ring from Frodo."

" **Where did Frodo run off to?** "

"I do not know. Oh what have I done? Whave I done?"

With a sigh of annoyance, Doom then attempted to placate him " **Look, just pull yourself together and head back to camp. I'll look for Frodo.** "

Gently nodding in understanding, Boromir made his way to the lake, freeing Doom to look for the missing Hobbit. Heading off after choosing a direction to go, he soon came across a small set of ruins at the crest of the hill hes on (Amon Hen if he remembered correctly). As he began to comb through the destroyed stone foundations, he noticed Frodo appearing out of thin air and falling from a set of stairs. Upon landing, Frodo quickly bolted for any sort of cover, with Doom following close, enabling him to quickly catch up and confront Frodo. " **Frodo, wait!** "

Frodo then turned towards him with a fearful look. "The Ring, it has taken Boromir."

" **Relax, I've managed to snap him out of it. By the way, where is the Ring?** "

This caused Frodo to back away from him, his fear rapidly growing. "Stay away from me!"

Seeing where this was going, Doom made an attempt to calm him down. " **Easy there. I said that I would protect you.** "

"Can you protect me from yourself? Would you destroy it?"

Doom's response was merely to walk towards the Hobbit, kneel in front of him, and close Frodo's outstretched hand around the Ring, hiding it from view once more before speaking. " **I would follow you to the end, no matter the peril.** "

Frodo's expression then turned into one of resignation as he spoke. "I know. Look after the others, especially Sam. He will not understand."

" **Wait, you're leaving us? But what happened to sticking together?** "

"I'm sorry, but this is my burden. One that no one else should have to bear."

This caused Doom to groan in frustration as he vehemently spoke. " **Do you honestly think we were obligated to accompany you?! This was our choice. We decided to help you. Sam in particular refuses to turn his back on you. Are you gonna turn your back on him?** "

This caused Doom to slam his fist into the stone wall beside him in a fit of rage, resulting in a network of cracks. " **IT'S IMPOSSIBLE TO...** " Noticing that Frodo recoiled in terror at his outburst, he took a deep breath and spoke in a calmer tone. " **It is impossible to do this alone. Just please, for your own sake, at least let Sam accompany you. For you could not ask for a better companion.** "

Understanding his logic, Frodo finally relented. "Very well, I'll...w-what's that noise?"

Sure enough, a high pitched whine could be heard that was steadily getting louder. Recognizing the noise, Doom tackled the Hobbit to the ground as the nearby section of wall burst apart, showering the duo with small bits of stone as the staircase it was once connected to crumbled beside them. Not wasting a second, he stood back up ad bade Frodo to leave as he drew out his chainsaw. " **Warn the others!** "

Not bothering to see if Frodo started running, he revved up the chainsaw and swung it around in time to cleave a Hell Knight in two. He then switched to the rail-gun and head-shotted a passing Revenant. It was then that Doom noticed the hordes full size. Scores of lesser demons ranging from Possessed to Hell Knights swarmed the crest of the Hill while supported by their airborne brethren in the form of Revenants and a few Cacodemons. Following close behind was a trio of Mancubuses and last but not least, dozens of creatures that looked like a cross between an Orc and a Hell Knight. He quickly broke into a charge and began trampling through the horde, sending lesser demons flying left and right until he launched himself at the nearest Mancubus. As it roared at him in annoyance, he merely ripped the power core from its chest and shoved it down the Demons throat, then launching himself off while firing a three-burst shot from his now-equipped rocket launcher at the second Mancubus as the core detonated, killing the first instantly. The rockets successfully dazed its target long enough for Doom to get up close and finish it off with the shotgun. He then grabbed a Hell Knight with his bare hands and ripped its jaw off before curb-stomping its head into paste. Then after throwing said jaw with such force and accuracy that it embedded itself into a Cacodemon's eye, He brought out the chaingun and proceeded to mow down the horde of lesser demons.

Blood and body parts began to fly as the creatures were slaughtered in droves while their airborne counterparts plummeted to the ground, among the casualties being an orcish creature that appeared to be giving order, not that Doom care. Confident that the rest of the Fellowship could handle the lesser demons that were left, he turned his attention to the final Mancubus, which roared in challenge before lumbering towards him. Doom responded with a charge that quickly closed the distance. He then launched himself onto the demon and with a great deal of effort, aimed its charging cannon at its head, the resulting shot blowing it off and killing it instantly. His respite was short-lived however, as Doom then heard the familiar call of Boromir's horn, prompting Doom to head towards the source. Apparently he underestimated the number of demons leftover.

 **XXXXX**

Aragorn grunted with effort as he shoved an Uruk-Hai off the ledge he was on and then quickly side-stepped to narrowly avoid a Hell Knights claws, then retaliated with an upwards slash that disposed of it. With the ledge clear, instead of taking the stairs he leapt off with a cry of "Elendil!" and landed in a mixed group of Uruk-Hai and demons, crushing an Imp under the impact.

As he stood back up, a Hell Knight attempted the same tactic on Aragorn, only to be shot down by two arrows that embedded themselves it is skull. This drew Aragorn's attention to Legolas, who was making his way up to the wooded hillside while shooting arrows left and right, downing Uruk-Hai and demon alike. Meanwhile, Gimli was barreling through each and every enemy he face, from an Uruk-Hai that he beheaded to an Imp that he disposed of with three strikes to the chest. Aragorn was then brought out of his thoughts by a deep snarl, prompting him to sidestep to the left, narrowly avoiding an Uruk's blade. He then disposed of the perpetrator with a well-aimed stab. Then before he could do anything else, an explosion knocked him to the ground. The perpetrator revealed itself as a lone Revenant which let out a screech before unleashing a barrage of rockets that although missed completely, resulted in a shockwave that disoriented Aragorn. But before the Revenant could finish him off, an arrow lodged itself into its skull, causing it to hiss in pain as a throwing axe, while aimed at the head, hit the jet pack with such force that it exploded killing its user. As Aragorn finally regained his senses, the trio heard a sound that Legolas recognized instantly. "The Horn of Gondor."

 **XXXXX**

Boromir was wearing out, the seemingly endless wave of enemies charging at him with unmatched ferocity. But despite this, the demons and Uruk-Hai still fell to Boromir's blade, from and Uruk-Hai that he beheaded, to a Hell Knight that he ran his sword through. Meanwhile, Merry and Pippin stood a few feet behind him as they threw rocks which stunned demon and Uruk-Hai alike with surprisingly accurate headshots, one Uruk in particular succumbed in a comedic manner upon being hit. But despite their best efforts Borormir realized that they would soon be overwhelmed as he chopped off a Hell Knight's leg before going for the head. So, as he then cut an Imp in half, he turned to the Hobbits and desperately asked them to depart. "Merry, Pippin, get out of here now! I'll hold them off!"

Unfortunately, as he turned back around, he was met with an armored fist to the face, instantly knocking him out.

 **XXXXX**

Doom finally arrived at the area where the horn originated, only to find Boromir lying on the ground, but still breathing, prompting Doom to make a beeline towards him. Upon reaching him, Doom proceeded to gently shake the man awake. " **Hey, Boromir. Wake up, man.** "

Boromir eventually regained consciousness with a loud groan of pain before suddenly bolting upright and beginning to panic as he looked around. "No, no, no, NO! They took them! They took the little ones!"

" **Whoa, whoa, slow down. Who are you talking about?** "

"Merry and Pippin, they've been captured!"

That was definitely unfortunate, but nothing that couldn't be resolved or hand any reason to panic over, and Doom sought to convince Boromir of that as he grabbed his shoulders. " **Hey, relax. We'll go after them, but the last thing they need is for you to panic. Okay?** "

With a deep breath, Boromir nodded in understanding, prompting Doom to let go of him and speak once more. " **Good, now come on. We need to rendezvous with the others before we go after Merry and Pippin.** "

"What about Frodo?"

This caused both Boromir and Doom to turn towards the source of the question to find a concerned Aragorn flanked by Legolas and Gimli, the former of the duo then inquiring about the subject. "Where is Frodo?"

With a heavy sigh, Doom responded. " **I let him go.** "

This cause Boromir's expression to morph into an expression of regret as he then spoke. "Then you did what I could not."

" **It does not matter. What matters is that the Ring is still secure.** " Doom then turned to Aragorn and continued speaking. " **And do not worry about Frodo, He will not be traveling alone, for I convinced him to let Sam accompany him. I have faith that they will finish the mission**." This seemed to placate the ranger, although Doom had one last thing to say. " **In the meantime, I do believe that there are some other Hobbits that need our help.** "

Aragorn then smiled and drew his sword as he responded. "In that case, let's go hunt some orc!"

With that, the ranger determined the general direction that the Uruks went and began to run that way, followed closely by Legolas, Boromir, and an excited Gimli. And bringing up the rear was Doom, who said one final stattement. " **Hell, it's about time.** "

 _ **And that's the end to another chapter.**_

 _ **Again, if interested in beta-reading, PM me. Also don't forget to review.**_

 _ **Let me know if the skirmish of Amon Hen was to your liking. It does feel rushed, I'll admit that much.**_

 _ **Again, thx for all your support. Love you all.**_

 _ **I do not own Doom or LOTR.**_


End file.
